The merger of the Pediatric Oncology Group and the Children's Cancer Group into the Children's Oncology Group (COG) provides the opportunity not only to conduct more efficient clinical trials, but also to increase collaborative research in pediatric psycho-oncology. The fact that most children with cancer are treated in institutions affiliated with the COG, and that most of the psycho-oncology research is conducted by psychologists in these institutions, makes it imperative that the psychology disciplines from the former two groups combine their expertise. In this way, questions about the neurocognitive and psychosocial impact of treatment protocols, as well as questions about ways to improve the functioning and quality of life of these children and adolescents can be better addressed. It is proposed that a two day meeting be held October 14-15, 2001 in San Antonio TX in conjunction with the fall COG meeting. The overall goal of this Research Summit is to develop the strategic plan for psycho-oncology research within the COG. More specifically, through participation in panel discussions and working groups, psychologists and researchers from other disciplines will meet to achieve the following objectives: 1) to define and prioritize the important research questions in pediatric psycho-oncology within the context of the COG; 2) to relate these research priorities to the scientific goals of the COG; 3) to identify and discuss barriers to research and to develop strategies to overcome these barriers; 4) to assess resources and develop an action plan with specific task forces charged with increasing collaboration, addressing methodological and cultural issues, and development of grant applications; and 5) to disseminate the proceedings of the Summit to the COG and to the scientific community. In addition to presentations and working groups, poster presentations will promote participation by junior investigators.